pearlsperilfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pearl's Peril Wiki
Me gusta este juego y me gustaría saber por qué no funciona en ?? androide !! Escena Bóveda Vatican soy incapaz de conseguir rojo rubí para el ángulo para colocar en la parte superior de su huevo Chaper 10 Vatician Bóveda ayuda 23:51 1 de septiembre de 2014 (UTC) Estoy tratando de descargar la escena del Vaticano Vault. No va a descargar. No puedo seguir jugando el juego. I podrá bajar otras escenas. Estoy tratando de dejar Wooga sabe. Creo que es su página web que tiene un problema. Si alguien me puede ayudar por favor. Gracias Linda I LOVE THIS GAME ..pero lo hacen personas equivocadas .... Me quitaron 600 FLORES Y no renunciaremos a ellos de nuevo a mí .... Así que la gente que asegúrate de hacer no la venta COSA ANT PUES TU NO recuperarlo Y les encanta tomar de ti ..porque QUIEREN SU DINERO !!! SANDIE !!! Estoy cansado de perder mis boletos hoy mis 2 hermanas me enviaron mis boletos y que no se presentó tuve 18 esta mañana cuando empecé a jugar i shou; ld tiene 20 ahora, pero todavía tengo sólo 18 esto no es la primera vez He perdido boletos pero yo también perdí mi dinero verde debido al error me gusta jugar, pero esto simplemente no es divertido más doce y diecinueve 5 de agosto de 2014 (UTC) gloria Dime y mi hermana está en 31 y tiene barco, estoy en 36, aplicación actualizada mismo tiempo que sis y no he, ni siquiera los boletos recibidos, shud i Puedo publicar esto o eliminar ¿Es el energey Domingo especial sobre? Yo rara vez pagar por los juegos pero tener esta hora de la energía ilimitada de los domingos es una de mis excepciones. ¿Alguien sabe por qué hoy en día no está disponible? 18:20 14 de septiembre de 2014 (UTC) Quiero evitar mensajes que los amigos me han enviado boletos, pero yo no los recibe. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, o se trata de un problema técnico ?? m 22:01 20 de septiembre de 2014 (UTC) Juego Restauración He estado jugando Peligro de Pearl desde hace varios meses y he progresado bastante importante en el juego. Yo juego en mi iPad y no estaba al tanto de que la conexión a Facebook era una opción hasta hoy. He estado teniendo algunos problemas con mi iPad y se le metió en la tienda de Apple hoy en día para que comprueben hacia fuera. Terminaron haciendo una restauración completa del sistema en mi iPad y completamente borradas a cabo. Me imaginé que sería capaz de iniciar una sesión de nuevo en mi juego a través del Game Center, como he sido capaz de hacer en el pasado con otros juegos, y continuar donde lo dejé. Pero cuando fui a abrir el juego me tiene todo el camino de regreso al comienzo. ¿Hay alguna forma puedo recuperar lo que ya había hecho? Yo sólo tenía 1 escena lejos de capítulo 10 y todos mis edificios (que ya había ganado) estaban completamente actualizado. Voy a ser devastado si lo perdí todo:-( ~~ Wakkidreamer why is this ending at chapter 90 why can it not have a story about the wedding and the life of pearl and klaus life afterwards dont let it end I'm stuck! When I accepted the new Christmas challenge it locked me out of the chapter I was playing. I can only play previous chapters now and can't advance. Can anyone help? ---- Circus tent Does anybody know why the Circus Tent and Ferris Wheele have exclamation points?? Does getting these items help you or do anything for you? I need help i did not get my 20 cash that i won , i went to upgrade my hotel it took almost all of it would you please put it back on I went to update my Eiffel Tower and it took 15 cash off me and did nothing and I hit it again and it took another 15 cash off me. That totals 30 cash. I can not advanced and I would like the money put back on my game. Thank you. Jill I can not play the puzzle !! What's going on? My game hasn't loaded for over a week 23:25, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Debbie Rhom Cook I finished the sweet delights challenge but didn't have a hour right then to claim my unlimited energy award, so I closed the game hoping to come back when I had an hour. My reward is gone. Did I lose the reward? 15:51, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Ayuda para sacar a una persona que no está en mi círculo de amigos. Alguien que me consteste por favor ? Quien es ésta MOLLY ? NO LA TENGO EN MIS CONTACTOS DE FACEBOOK NI TAMPOCO EN MIS CONTACTOS DEL JUEGO. ÉSTA ES LA FOTO ! por favor que alguien me diga como puedo sacarla de mi juego , GRACIAS ! 1000.jpg High score.JPG 1000.jpg|A esta MOLLY no la tengo en mis contactos, no la quiero tener en mi juego. Sandra Ethel De Biase es mi nombre en Facebook. Sandra Ethel 05:51, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I am stuck on 55 Won't open chapter What is up with the server error reload. I have lost over 12 000 coins through this proplem. Admin - fix your dam servers. Until this stops I will NEVER pay for any in game purchases as I can see my money disappearing just like my coins. 07:33, January 23, 2017 (UTC) how do I reset to play the entire game for a third time? Hello. I just finished my second time around playing peril's peril and would like to reset I for a third time of playing. I know this is possible because I know someone else that is playing for the fourth time. Problem is is that I have no idea how to reset for a third time. Is there anyone that can help me? Sandra Trying to play but screen says to login through Facebook. I tried to but screen frozen. What is going on? 12:11, May 21, 2017 (UTC)Cat Baloo